


Late Night Talks

by iamalystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Suicidal Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/pseuds/iamalystark
Summary: Late at night, Peter finds himself sitting at an empty McDonald's, contemplating his life. When Tony shows up, everything changes.





	Late Night Talks

Waking up that morning, Peter thought that he was one hundred percent sure of his decision. Now, as he walked through the city with nothing but his phone and earbuds, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He knew he was depressed, he wasn't stupid enough to think normal people had these thoughts. He was also suicidal, his plan he'd made last night an obvious show of that.

But he couldn't go through with it. So instead of walking to the Brooklyn Bridge and jumping off, like he was going to, he just wandered aimlessly through the dark city.

His phone was blasting something that he wasn't paying attention to, loud enough to distract him for a bit, but not loud enough to block out the rest of the world; nothing ever was.

Tears stung his eyes for no reason as he walked, a cold breeze ruffling his hair and sweatshirt. He pulled his hood up and sniffled.

Clearing his throat, he looked around for someplace to sit while he gathered his thoughts.

Spotting a McDonalds, he chuckled softly, wiping his now red eyes. He stepped inside and walked to the back of the restaurant, then sat down, burying his head in his arms.

He didn't know when he had gotten this low, to the point where taking his life seemed like a good option, like the only option.

Closing his eyes, he tried to steady his breathing. He didn't even have a reason. He just didn't want to be here anymore.

Not expecting it, he flinched violently as he got a text message. Shooting up, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

There were of course the missed calls and a few texts from May, but she'd given up hours ago. Now, though, there was a message from Mister Stark.

_Mr. Stark: Kid, where are you? Your aunt is worried sick._

Peter didn't get excited at the thought of his hero messaging him, anymore. The man hadn't called her Aunt Hottie, though, so he must've been serious.

Tears flooded Peter's eyes once again as he noticed that Mister Stark had said that Aunt May had been worried. _He_ wasn't.

_Peter: I'm fine._

He went to put his phone back in his pocket, but it pinged again.

_Mr._ _Stark: That's not what I asked._

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning off his notifications, resuming his music, and shoving his phone back in his pocket. Then he dropped his head back into his arms with a pitiful sigh.

Deep down, he knew the billionaire cared about him, probably even loved him, but he was stuck in a self deprecating haze, wondering if he should've gone through with it.

He knew people would be sad and guilty, but everyone would move on eventually.

MJ and Ned would find a new best friend, May wouldn't have to worry about money so much, Happy wouldn't have to listen to his annoying rambles, Mister Stark could find another intern, Flash would find someone else to bully, Queens would get a new vigilante, everyone would be fine without him.

Peter heard the door open, but didn't pay attention to it. Just as he was about to get up and start his walk toward the bridge again, he heard very familiar footsteps making their way toward him.

He stiffened, just as he heard someone slide into the booth across from him.

"Gonna look up at me, kid?" Tony asked.

Slowly, Peter sat up, pulling his earbuds out with shaky hands. "H-hi Mister Stark." He said quietly, his voice cracking.

He winced, eyes flicking around, looking for an escape. Tony's face softened when he saw the boy's red eyes.

"Wanna tell me why you're sitting at a McDonalds at three in the morning, ignoring your aunt?" He questioned.

"I don't know." Peter whispered.

Tony saw right through the lie. "Mhm. You order anything?"

Peter shook his head in confusion. The billionaire waved his hand and a worker immediately ran over to them, eyes wider than a saucer.

"Y-yes sir?" She asked, trembling in excitement.

"Three large fries and a two burgers." Tony said, pulling out a hundred.

Her eyes widened even more. "Sir, that's way too-"

"Keep the change."

She blinked and nodded, taking it and running back toward the kitchen.

"Mister Stark, you don't have to-"

"Nope. Sh." Tony said, taking his sunglasses off and hanging them on his shirt.

"So, where'd you really plan on going? Because if you wanted to go to McDonalds, I could literally buy one for you." He conversed.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Like a meal, or. . . ?"

"No, Peter, like the restaurant. I could buy this restaurant if you wanted me to." Tony said drily.

The teen's eyes widened. "No, no, no! You don't have to do that!" He exclaimed.

Tony only stared at him. Not even a minute later, the food was set down in front of them and the worker ran off again.

Peter just stared at his mentor. "You gonna eat or what?" Tony asked with a sigh.

Peter bit his lip, before reaching for one of the fry containers, hastily grabbing a few, his empty stomach thanking him endlessly.

Tony watched him eat, noting the way Peter wouldn't meet his eyes. "Talk to me, kid." He said softly.

Peter faltered, a fry halfway to his mouth. He put it down slowly. "I was going to the Brooklyn bridge." He admitted quietly.

Tony's heart skipped a beat. He swallowed. "Why?"

Peter gave him a look.

"No, I mean, why would you want to. . ." His eyes flicked over his kid as a frown formed on his lips.

"I don't know. I don't know why I think the things I think." Peter answered truthfully, his voice cracking again.

Tony bit his lip, then nudged the tray of food towards him. "I can hear your stomach growling from here."

Peter's cheeks flushed and he started eating again.

"What do you think about?" Tony questioned.

This time, Peter kept eating, glancing up at his mentor. "That I don't know why I'm here. That I don't want to be."

The teen's heart was racing as he told the man what he'd never planned to tell a soul.

Tony almost flinched. "So we'll get you a therapist. And we'll get you some meds." He said nervously tapping his fingers on the table.

Peter gave him a betrayed look, crossing his arms. "I'm not sick. I don't need a doctor to tell me I'm depressed and suicidal." He snapped.

Tony did flinch this time. "No, but you do need a doctor to get medicine so you can get better." He hissed.

"Maybe I don't want to!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well I don't care!" Tony yelled.

Everyone fell silent. "I don't care if you don't want to get better, because you will. I will be here for you every step of the way, Peter, because I am not losing you. You aren't going anywhere, because I need you, you got that? I need you. We all need you."

Tony was breathing heavily and they both had tears in their eyes.

"Why?" Peter whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The single word broke Tony's heart. "Why? Because I love you. Your aunt loves you, your friends do, Happy does for crying out loud."

Tony took a breath. "Peter, I've never been good with feelings or talking shit out. But you gotta know by now that I care about you. You think I would've kept you around this long if I didn't?"

Peter's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Finally, he spoke.

"I love you too, Mister Stark."

Tony stood and slid in next to Peter, pulling the boy close. Peter hesitated.

"We're there, Peter."

Peter laughed and buried his face in the man's chest, hugging him tightly. Tony ran his fingers through his curls and rubbed his back gently.

His kid wasn't going anywhere if he could help it.


End file.
